Plan B
by nightowls94
Summary: Caroline wakes Klaus up from his coffin... but with an unknowing price. Esther has a backup plan. Plan B has started, ready to take down the hybrid once and for all. Set after 3x21.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The weight of the day finally began to bear down on Caroline's shoulders as she decided to call it a night (well, morning) and head home from the victory party. The night had been filled with tequila, loud music, and crazy games in hope to forget the horrors, which Klaus had brought upon them, and to move on to face the next battle. But it hadn't made them forget, not really. The fear and pain was always there behind each drink, and each new song. While her friends tried to cope with this fear, Caroline tried to cope with the overwhelming guilt she began to feel stirring inside her the moment she planned the victory party.

"Come on Caroline!" yelled Elena excitedly at her blonde friend sitting on the couch with a flask of tequila in her hands. Elena had definitely become a little tipsy. "Don't be such a Debby Downer!" she said in a fit of giggles.

All Caroline could do was laugh Elena off. She wished they could switch roles for the time being… she didn't want to feel guilty tonight.

She wanted to be happy that Klaus was gone. She really did. But her guilt began to push itself into her mind the way the sun began to push its way through the dark night. Caroline attempted to join back into the party, but the moment her guilt really began to eat away at her, she took another swig of tequila and swiftly left Elena's house.

The drive home was torture. Caroline passed the town square, and the Mikaelson mansion. Two places she did NOT want to see when she was feeling this bad.

"Stupid hybrid." She muttered to herself as she pulled into her driveway and raced inside to the safety of her warm bed. "Stupid, sexy hybrid." She said again woozily before succumbing to her sleep.

The hybrid wouldn't even leave her alone in her dreams. She spent her sleep tossing and turning as she relived the countless occasions on which he saved her life. Perfect.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard her bedroom door creak open, much like it had the night Klaus first saved her from Tyler's bite. Unfortunately, it only swung open to reveal her mother. No hybrid today. As if to see him would spare her of the guilt she felt with his desiccation, when he had saved her life twice.

"Morning sweetie. How are you?" Her mom asked quietly, her eyes filled with concern. It was obvious she had just been informed on the events that happened at the school the day before.

"I'm fine, mom. I've been through worse." Caroline smiled grimly, her eyes still heavy lidded from sleep.

Liz sat down on the side of Caroline's bed and gave her daughter a tight squeeze. "At least you're safe sweetheart. Klaus won't be bothering you anymore."

All Caroline could do was nod as her throat closed up with guilt for the life she hadn't tried to save. She knew what she had to do.

She was going to wake up Klaus.

It took hours of convincing, but Caroline eventually convinced (bribed, lied and numerous methods of convincing) Bonnie to tell her where they were keeping his body. Before she knew it, Caroline was on the road to the storage bunkers. She had been driving for a couple hours, but she was almost there. She had everything ready to repay her debt. Blood bags for him to drink after he woke up (she was sure he would've preferred a human, but she just wasn't going to do that), and a hotel room for him to rest in for the night. After that, she would owe him nothing. Aside from the guilt of waking her friends' enemy (god, she just felt guilty about _everything_), a strange nervousness was building inside her at the thought of seeing him again.

Thirteen minutes later, Caroline stood inside the full-of-junk bunker, staring down at Klaus' closed black coffin.

"Okay, Caroline. You can do this. You have a debt to repay to him. After this, you don't owe him anything." She whispered to herself before opening the casket.

Lying on the white satin was the almighty hybrid, his skin greyed and waxy. He looked positively frightening, yet in the same moment, Caroline had never seen him look so peaceful.

Before she had the chance to_ really_ regret what she was about to do, Caroline bit into her wrist hard enough to draw out her crimson blood, and held it up to Klaus' ice-cold lips. For a moment, nothing changed, and she was afraid that she was too late, but without warning, she felt Klaus' hand lock her wrist to his mouth as he began his return to life.

But he never stopped. He kept sucking, drinking her blood until Caroline, the vampire, felt faint. Something she hadn't felt since she was human. The world began spin in front of her eyes, and she began to sink to the floor, when all of a sudden the pressure on her wrist was gone. Before she could try to stand and look into the casket, she felt a strong arm behind her head, supporting it and a wrist being pressed up against her own mouth, and she took the blood willingly, drawing it away when she felt her strength return, finally looking up into his dark eyes just above her.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" he asked, almost angrily

She was so relieved he was standing in front of her, blue eyes and creamy skin returned to their normal color that she almost didn't answer. Until she registered what he had said. "Seriously?" she asked, standing up "I save your life and _you're _angry?"

She interrupted him before he could answer her "You know what, that's not important. Let's just get out of here. There's a hotel two blocks over."

They walked swiftly side by side to the hotel. Neither of them spoke, but the silence wasn't one of awkward tension. Caroline led him up to the small hotel room she got.

"It's not five star or anything, but it'll have to do you for the night." She said quietly, fumbling with the key before finally managing to swing the door open. She stood back and placed the key in his hand. "Here."

"Come in, love." He said quietly. "You don't have to stay for long, just rest up a bit before your trip back."

Caroline obliged and walked into the room. He sat on the foot of the singular double bed and patted the spot next to him, beckoning her over. Without much hesitation, Caroline took a seat next to him, acutely aware of her knee as it fell against his.

_Stop it._ She scolded herself. _He is the bad guy._

"I'm leaving any minute now." Caroline said, much more confidently than she felt.

Klaus didn't reply for a moment. "What are you doing here Caroline?" he asked her again, repeating his question from earlier, staring deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but get the feeling he was staring into her soul.

Caroline glanced down at her hand before glancing back up at him, angered by his tone. "If you really want to know, Klaus, I felt _bad. _Because I'm capable of actual emotion." She said, venom seeping out of her voice. "I felt _bad_ because you saved my life twice, and I did nothing to save yours. So I just did. And as far as I'm concerned, we're even."

She stood up off the bed and stormed angrily towards the door. Before she could turn the handle to leave, she found herself pressed back up against the door, Klaus' hands on either side of her head, and his face looming dangerously close to hers. His smell was intoxicating. And it surrounded her on all sides, rendering her speechless.

_God, Caroline, could you become any more of a floozy._

"What about Alaric? What happened to him?" Klaus demanded, almost menacingly, leaning even closer to her.

"He's still out there. But he doesn't have a daylight ring. We can only face one problem at a time, Klaus. We'll stop him. We always stop them." She said breathlessly. He couldn't help but chuckle before returning to his warning façade.

"But he isn't… out of commission, so to speak?"

"I said we're working on it." Caroline said, frustration beginning to become evident in her voice.

"Night will have fallen by the time you get home, love." He said taking a piece of hair that had fallen out of place and tucking it behind her ear. His finger brushed against her skin for a fleeting moment, setting it on fire.

"I would be careful, It might look like you've started to loose your edge." she replied, angry that he had cause such a stir of emotion in her.

He chuckled, and brushed his thumb softly along her temple. "I haven't lost my edge, sweetheart. I wasn't even gone for a day before you saved me." She rolled her eyes before he continued. "I'm not letting you go home in the dark. You can stay here for the night."

He took his arms down from either side of her head, and placed himself in front of the door handle so her only option was to retreat back into the room.

"I'm not sleeping with you." She said folding her arms.

"I would never ask that of you, Caroline. You take the bed. I'm fine with the chair."

"I'll only stay if you promise me one thing."

Klaus rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "What is it, love?"

"Promise you won't come back to Mystic Falls. They'll freak if they see you. And they'll hate me." He noticed her eyes grow wide with the fear of her friends rejecting her.

"They will find out. That's inevitable." He reminded her.

"I know. I just don't want them to find out yet."

"Fine, just go to sleep love." he said falling back into his chair.

She nodded and crawled under the covers of the bed. "Thank you. And goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

The night passed without a word from either of them. Caroline left bright and early the next morning, murmuring one last warning to stay away from Mystic Falls before she left.

Once she was gone, Klaus packed up his things. He needed to get as far away from Mystic Falls, and Alaric, as possible. He opened the door leading out of the hotel room, and jumped back at the sight of an ivory-skinned, black-haired woman. She stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, small smirk plastered on her face.

"Alice." He growled.

Her smirk grew wider. "Good, Niklaus. You remember me." She said before giving him a long, painful aneurysm to drive him back into his room.

Klaus stumbled back into his room, clutching his head. The moment she stopped attacking him, he pinned her against the wall, his hand squeezing her throat.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Now, now Niklaus. Let's not be rash." She drawled out despite his iron grip on her throat. She gave him another aneurysm, making him fall to the ground in pain. "I'm here to talk. You see, there isn't much to do on the other side. When Esther asked for my help, I happily agreed. Anything to get me out of that hell hole." She walked around him in predatory circles.

"What are you doing for her." He whispered gruffly.

"I was given instructions. If she was to be killed, or be rendered incapable of killing her children, I was to finish the job. I'm Plan B. But you see, I don't think your other siblings are as much of a threat right now as you are."

"Kill me, then. KILL ME." He shouted at the lanky woman circling him.

"I will" she smiled "in due time. But I figured to make sure nothing got in my way, I would kill the stupid, insolent girl who woke you up first."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Klaus yelled, and gathered enough strength to pin the woman to the wall once more.

"What was her name? Caroline?" the woman asked playfully before giving Klaus one final aneurysm and disappearing from the room.

* * *

**That's chapter one! I have lots planned for this story, so stick with me! I also know there wasn't a whole lot of Klaroline interaction in this chapter, but I promise you, it's coming!**

**Please please please let me know what you think! REVIEW!**

**-Amanda**

**ps. DISCLAIMER: I dont own The Vampire Diaries!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2:**

After the last aneurysm Alice gave him, Klaus blacked out. And it wasn't a frequent for the hybrid to do so. When he woke up hours later, Klaus was _livid. _Night had fallen, but the stars and the moon were hidden.

_You're full of light_

Klaus couldn't stop himself from seeing the connection.

"Fantastic." Klaus croaked sarcastically. He climbed up off the ground and grabbed his cell phone off the desk, punching in digits furiously. If Caroline was dead, god help Alice because she wouldn't live another fortnight.

"Hello?" Caroline mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

Klaus sighed with relief at the sound of her voice "Hello, love"

She was quiet for a moment before answering. "Klaus?" confusion was laced through her voice.

"The one and only. Listen, sweetheart. I'm sorry about our deal, but due to a small... bump in the road as you say, it's necessary I break it."

That seemed to wake her up. "Don't you dare." She whispered menacingly.

"I'll see you soon, Caroline. In the meantime, stay inside and stay away from strangers." Without hearing her reply, he hung up the phone, gathered his things, and raced out the door to find a decent car to take.

Caroline Forbes would not die because of him.

After Klaus' unforeseen phone call, Caroline couldn't get back to sleep. It was just after five a.m. and the beginning hints of sunshine were beginning to break through the night sky. Regardless of the time, she couldn't stop thinking about his foreboding message. _Stay inside and stay away from strangers._ That annoying, egoistic original hybrid. She was Caroline Forbes. She could take care of herself, and she certainly didn't need _Klaus_ telling her what to do.

Almost as if to defy his orders completely, Caroline decided to go for a run.

She liked running... the feeling of fresh air flowing through her lungs. The sticky, sweaty feeling that could be washed off in the shower right after, and leave you feeling so much better. Running with vampire speed was even better. The feeling of freedom as sped past everything. God, she loved it. But she never ran vamp speed frequently.

Caroline could make the loop around the perimeter of Mystic Falls within an hour, so that was the route she decided to take. She put her headphones in her ears, and took off, the sense of freedom overwhelming her. Maybe it was just the satisfaction of knowing she could defy Klaus, and get away with it in this very moment. Whatever it was, it made her happy.

Fifty-six minutes later, she arrived back on her own street, and slowed down to a walk to ease her fast-beating heart (could vampire hearts still beat?) as she made her way to her house. She took out her headphones, to listen to the sound of the chirping birds and the sound of her own breathing.

"Excuse me?" a clear voice rang out over the almost silence. Caroline whipped her head around; the voice wasn't one she recognized.

A tall, black-haired woman stood behind her, holding a couple of bags. _A stranger._ Caroline warned herself, as she remembered Klaus' warning. She quickly shook off the thought. She wasn't going to take his warning seriously. Besides, the woman looked harmless. Nevertheless, Caroline took a small step back before replying.

"Can I help you?" Caroline smiled warmly.

"I hope so. I'm looking for Mrs. Flowers' boarding house. I'm new to town, and I can't seem to find it." The woman smiled, taking a couple steps towards Caroline.

"Just keep walking down the street, take your first left, and her house is the third one the right." Caroline said quickly, beginning to get nervous about this whole situation.

"Thank you. I'm Alice, by the way." The woman stuck her hand out to shake Caroline's.

"Caroline." Caroline replied as she shook Alice's hand. Her grip was strong for a human, and painful.

"Well, Caroline. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around sometime soon. It's not a very big town after all." Her voice had changed from the warm one she heard to one of icy discontent.

Caroline didn't reply, but as soon as Alice turned the corner of the street, Caroline ran back to her house, and locked all the doors. It was only when she got home Caroline noticed the thin cut running down the length of her forearm, clotting with blood. She shook off the disbelief that came with the presence of the stranger. Maybe she saw something that wasn't there, but the stranger certainly wasn't… normal. With a call from Elena wondering if Caroline would be picking her up for school, Caroline rid herself of her jitters and began to get ready.

Yes. She was _definitely _seeing something that wasn't there. She was sure of it.

Klaus didn't arrive in Mystic Falls until around nine thirty that morning. But the long drive had given him a chance to figure out his plan. He was taking Caroline, and getting her out of Mystic Falls.

He stopped at her house first, but as soon as he turned off his black SUV, he knew she wasn't there. But something was. He got out of the truck and stood on the sidewalk in front of her house, listening for anything. Suddenly, he heard Caroline's voice. He turned his head, and sure enough a few doors down he saw her talking to someone… Alice. He growled as he raced over to the two of them, but upon arriving there, he knew it wasn't actually Caroline or Alice standing in front of him. It was an apparition. A memory embedded in that particular place. A memory meant for him to see. It was a difficult trick he had seen his witches use against Mikael multiple times over the centuries. He watched in anger as their encounter unfolded before him.

_"I'm Alice by the way."_ Alice's apparition said, extending her hand to Caroline.

From the cautious look in Caroline's eyes, he knew she had been thinking about his warning. _"Caroline."_ She replied. She winced a tiny bit in pain as Alice shook her hand.

_"Well, Caroline. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around sometime soon. It's not a very big town after all."_ Alice replied icily. Klaus saw Caroline's eyes widen at the woman before Alice turned and left, her apparition beginning to fade. As Caroline ran back home, her apparition, too, faded.

Once both apparitions were gone, Klaus shook his head in frustration as he turned to leave, only stopping when he noticed the sidewalk where he was standing. He took a step back to see what was written underneath him.

_That was all too easy._ It said. It was written in thick crimson blood.

Klaus knelt down; a nagging thought creeping around the edge of his mind. He put some blood on his finger and stuck it in his mouth. He was right.

It was Caroline's blood.

Klaus growled in rage and sped to his car. He needed to find Caroline now. They needed to leave Mystic Falls.

Caroline was sitting in Biology, absent-mindedly doodling in the margins of her book when the PA rang through.

"Mr. Fell, do you have Caroline Forbes with you?" the secretary asked in her nasally voice.

"I do."

"Could she come to the office please, she needs to sign out."

"I'll send her now." Mr. Fell replied to the speaker before turning to Caroline. "Read pages 457-465 for next class miss Forbes. I'll see you tomorrow."

Caroline nodded and left the classroom, but she couldn't hide her confusion. She had nothing today that she needed to leave for. And she had an English essay to write fourth period.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was waiting for her at the office.

"Ready to go, Caroline?" Klaus asked.

She marched up to him angrily. "Seriously? What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I told you I was coming, Caroline. No need to act so surprised." He smirked at her frustration before turning to the secretary, his pupils dilating. "Forget you saw this. Caroline left in tears once she learned her grandmother from Seattle has died from cancer. Do you understand?"

"Caroline Forbes' grandmother died of cancer in Seattle. I understand." The secretary replied monotonously.

Klaus nodded and grabbed Caroline's hand, tugging out the door towards his car.

"Klaus! Stop it!" Caroline tried to wrench herself from his grasp. "What's going on?"

Klaus didn't stop moving until they reached his car. His sudden stop caused her to stumble toward him, colliding with his chest. "Ow." She mumbled.

"I told you to stay inside and stay away from strangers, love." He told her angrily.

"I don't have to listen to you!" she yelled.

"You do if you want to stay alive." He said menacingly, looking her straight in the eye. That shut her up.

He saw the confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"My mother had a backup plan. She wants to kill all my siblings, but she's trying to kill me first."

Caroline stood frozen as she stared at the hybrid who was _so close_ to her she could feel the heat radiating off his body. As much as it pained her to admit to herself, she didn't want him to die. As long as he stayed away from her and her friends, he was no threat. "How is that my problem?" she asked slowly, the words feeling wrong coming off her tongue.

"She wants to kill you first. Since you were so keen bent on saving me the last time."

Caroline looked around frantically as if she would be able to spot the threat. "You already met her, love." Klaus told her. She spun back around, and he rolled up her cardigan sleeve to show the long cut on her forearm. He traced his thumb down the cut before glancing back to her. "Her name is Alice."

"Oh my god." Caroline whispered, before she started hyperventilating. "I knew there was something wrong about her. She was so scary and…" Her nervous chatter was cut off by Klaus' low growl.

"If she touches one more hair on your head, I promise you I will rip out her heart. I'm not going to let her touch you, sweetheart. But you need to get out of here." Caroline didn't miss the threat or the sincerity in his voice. It wasn't the first time she heard it, but she was fully aware he only sounded like it around her. The thought excited her a little, but she tried not to think too much about it. "You're getting out of Mystic Falls, Caroline. It's the only way to keep you safe. You can come willingly, or not, but either way, you'll be gone within the hour."

"Fine." Caroline whispered. "I'll go." He didn't miss the mix fear and angry determination shining though her eyes.

Klaus nodded and opened the passenger door to the SUV, allowing Caroline to climb in before getting in the drivers seat and speeding away.

Five minutes later they sped past the Mystic Falls town boundary.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter two! I don't know how well it turned out, I wrote it super fast! Sorry for the slow update, but I've been super busy this whole week, with dance concerts, and tests and what not! I'll try to update sooner, but I have a lot on my plate for the next few weeks, but I'll try to update as soon as I get a chance!**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter and thank you to EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO ALERTED/FAVORITED/READ/REVIEWED this story! You have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Yeah, so please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"She had lung cancer. All that smoking is bad for you, you know? Yes, it's quite sad. Caroline's a trooper, she'll get through it." Liz Forbes spoke on the phone to one of the dozen of people who had phoned her house today offering their condolences, pausing when she heard the familiar ring of her front doorbell. "Listen, that's the doorbell now, I'd better go. Thanks for your condolences, Mr. Bennett."

She hung up the phone and rushed to the door. She had been swamped with calls and casseroles ever since the town discovered the passing of Bill's mother. She wasn't very upset about the news. The old woman was horrid.

"Hello?" Liz opened the door to the face of a woman she had never seen before. "Can I help you?"

"I believe you can." The woman replied, smiling. "I'm Caroline's friend, Alice. Is she here? She told me she would show me around town, but she never met me at the grill afterwards."

Liz didn't question the honesty radiating out of the dark haired woman. "My goodness, she must have forgotten to tell you. Her grandmother just passed away last night, so Caroline is gone to the funeral in Seattle."

The woman's smile disappeared from her face before Liz could blink. "What do you mean she's gone." The woman said, her voice low and threatening.

"I'm sure she'll give you the tour when she returns. Mystic Falls isn't a grand tour anyway. Have a nice day." Liz began to shut the door in the woman's face, but the woman shot out her hand before it shut completely, forcing the door back open.

"I need you to think for me, Ms. Forbes." The woman said, her dark eyes, narrowing as she stared into the sheriff's blue ones. "Is Caroline really gone to Seattle?"

"Yes." Liz replied, automatically. A little _too_ automatically, as was noticed the woman.

"That damn hybrid…" the woman muttered to herself before plastering a smile on her face and turning back to Liz. "Thank you for your time, Sheriff Forbes. I'm sorry about Caroline's grandmother." With that the woman turned and strutted away from the Forbes house.

Liz closed the door, confused. Caroline's grandmother was dead, right? She found herself taking her phone out of her pocket and dialing a number.

"Ah, Sheriff, I trust you have some news for me." A British voice drawled out of the speaker.

"A woman was at the door, looking for Caroline. I didn't know her." Liz replied automatically.

"Keep up the good work, Ms. Forbes. Don't give anything away."

"You compelled my _MOTHER?_" Caroline screeched as Klaus hung up the phone.

They had been driving almost 3 hours when Liz Forbes called Klaus. 3 hours of quiet talk. It had been nice, no yelling or bringing up the inevitable problem at hand. Until now.

"Love, she was a loose end. I like mine tied. She would have known your grandmother wasn't really dead, and with her on our side, nobody in that one pony town will suspect a thing." Klaus said, simply brushing off her rage.

Caroline couldn't believe him, all she could do was stare at him incredulously before turning to stare out the window, refusing to look at him anymore. How _dare_ he. She had agreed to come with him willingly; he should have left everything alone.

"Come on now, sweetheart." Klaus said, coaxing her back into looking at him. "It's for the best. Alice will suspect something, but she won't find us anytime soon."

"You shouldn't have done it." Caroline said, keeping her gaze out the window.

Klaus clenched his teeth in pure annoyance and pulled to a stop on the side of the road.

"Look at me, Caroline." She knew it was serious when he didn't use his little pet names for her. He reached across the passenger seat and took hold of her chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning it towards him. "I'm trying to keep you safe," he said, almost softly "and I'll do whatever needs to be done to do just that. You may not agree with my methods, but if they keep you safe, it's worth it in my books. I'm not playing this game by the rules."

All Caroline could do was watch him as he went on his spiel. Right in front of her was the man who had made all her friends lives torture, yet the man who could draw her romantic pictures. The man who would do _anything_ to achieve a single goal, and this time the goal was to keep her safe. His speech made her undead heart do small backflips at the thought of him caring so much for her. No, she didn't agree with his methods, but she appreciated what he was trying to do.

"Thank you" Caroline started slowly, looking up into his blue eyes as his fingers fell from her chin. "For trying to keep me safe. I don't know why you're doing it, but I appreciate it." She saw Klaus let a small grin sprinkle the corners of his lips as he leaned back into the drivers seat sensing an easy victory, ready to turn on the ignition and get back on the road. She interrupted just before he could start the car. "But the way I look at it, we're in this together now. We keep each other safe. We'll either both make it out of this, or neither of us will. So it isn't your decision anymore... what happens, I mean. It's not just your game plan. It's ours. We both make the choices. So that means no more compelling people, unless you talk to me first, understand?"

Caroline let it all out in one giant breath, and considering whom she was talking to; it was a pretty courageous thing to do. Here she was, trying to be diplomatic with the hybrid. They hybrid who only got his own way. The hybrid who tore out the hearts of people who didn't obey him. He didn't listen to anyone but himself, and here she was trying to make him listen to her, the baby vampire.

Klaus admired her bravery. Caroline had looked absolutely stunning while she stood up to him. The speech was fully, completely, her. And it drove him _crazy_ how she could get under his skin like that, and he let her. Her fire, and spunk only made him want her _more._ "You're getting awfully brave, love." Klaus replied to her spiel, turning on the ignition and getting back on the road.

Caroline only looked at him expectantly, waiting for his real response to her speech. "I'll try my best to run things by you, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Klaus said, keeping his eyes straight on the road.

She smiled at him, her heart warming slightly to his answer. She didn't expect him to completely agree with her opinion, but she took what she could get. Maybe the big bad hybrid wasn't so bad after all.

With this new sense of comfort, Caroline found herself slowly drifting out in and out of sleep, watching the highway exits pass by one after another. After a couple of exits flew by, Caroline realized she had no idea where they were headed.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked suddenly

"What sweetheart?" he asked, worried by the manner she spoke to him

"Where are we going?" she sighed, her eyes drifting open and closed. God, she had no idea she was this tired.

Klaus chuckled at her, but responded nicely "We're headed to Chicago, love. It'll still be a few hours. Why don't you go to sleep, you look like you're about to drop any second."

Caroline could only mumble a soft agreement in reply to him before her eyes drifted shut, exhausted by the day's events.

As they continued on their way to Chicago, Klaus found himself stealing frequent glances at the peaceful baby vampire. The girl really was something extraordinary. Her peaceful sleeping state reminded him of the real reason he was travelling to Chicago. To keep her safe.

Klaus needed to find Gloria. If anyone were to help him find a way to kill Alice, it would be her.

* * *

**A/N: Thats's chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and even just read the last two chapters! This one is a bit shorter than the other ones, but I didn't have a lot of time to update, and I figured you guys really deserved an update! I promise, we're just about to get into the _really_ good stuff. I have a lot planned for the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Amanda**

**ps. Am I developing Klaus/Caroline okay? I know they seem a little OOC, but is it _too_ ooc? Let me know what you think!**

**pps. follow me on tumblr! thedevilslivehere . **


End file.
